Meu Rei
by Grace Black
Summary: Robb recebe a triste noticia de uma traição da qual ele não quer acreditar ser verdadeira.


**Título:**Meu Rei

**Autor**:Grace Black

**Categoria**: Presente Amigo Secreto/2011 para ACID , Slash,Romance, Friendshipp, Angst,

**Shipper**: Theon/Robb

**Advertências:**Livro 2 , Fúria dos Reis

**Classificação**: NC-17

**Capítulos:** Um – One Shot

**Completa**: [X] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo**:Robb recebe a triste noticia de uma traição da qual ele não quer acreditar ser verdadeira.

* * *

><p><strong>Meu Rei<strong>

* * *

><p>Robb recebeu aquela noticia e simplesmente não pode acreditar. Theon não faria aquilo, não o trairia daquela forma. Eles eram próximos, praticamente irmãos, cresceram , treinaram, se divertiram e tornarem-se homens juntos.<p>

Em todas as batalhas era Theon o seu braço direito, o homem que estava sempre ao seu lado, matando cada inimigo que se aproximava de seu Rei._Seu Rei_, era assim que Theon passara a lhe chamar,_Seu Rei,_ daquela forma apenas seu. Então como aquelas notícias podiam ser verdadeiras? Ele se recusava a acreditar, mas como se dizia _asas escuras,palavras escuras_, e de alguma forma ele sabia que aquelas noticias estavam corretas.

Os Homens de Ferro deveriam se unir a ele e à causa do Norte pelo desejo e devolução do seu primogênito. Balon Greyjoy não seria tão tolo a ponto de iniciar outra rebelião seria? _"Mas o que você próprio é aos olhos do reino Stark, senão um rebelde?_  
>Ele teve fé em Theon, acreditou em cada palavra vinda daquela boca, em cada jura de lealdade, acreditou e planejou sob aquela garantia e agora estava tudo acabado. Invadiram o Norte, invadiram sua casa, tomaram Winterfell, enquanto você está tão longe que não pode fazer nada. E você sangra por isso, porque proteger aqueles domínios era sua responsabilidade, mas você não está lá e não poderá voltar por um longo tempo.<p>

No fundo você deseja ardentemente que esta seja apenas mais uma das estratégias malucas daquele Kraken que está sempre a sorrir e debochar de todos. Você deseja que no final daquele pesadelo, aquele molusco apareça com seu sorriso sádico e conte como cuidou do Norte para você, enquanto você mesmo não podia. Mas você sabe que aquilo não se realizará, caso contrario não teria havido saque ao longo da costa nortenha pelos dracares das ilhas de ferro, e nem invasão em sua casa e na de seus vassalos.

A cada noticia de uma perda nortenha aos Homens de Ferro, seu coração sangra e você não pode nem ao menos demonstrar suas emoções exacerbadas, não na frente de todos. E tudo o que você pode fazer é prometer fazer o sangue de Theon Greyjoy escorrer por sua lamina por aquela afronta, aquela maldita traição.  
><em>Mas se esse dia chegar você terá coragem Robb Stark?<em>Terá coragem de olhar para aqueles olhos , encarar aquela face, dar o veredicto e brandir a espada contra aquele pescoço que muitas vezes você beijou durante a noite? Terá você coragem de fazer aquele sorriso torto morrer, aquele sorriso de lábios cheios que muitas vezes você beijou e sentiu por todo o seu corpo?

Mas você é um filho do norte e sabe que no fim fará o que tem que fazer, o que se espera de você, mesmo que isso te destrua por dentro. Quando a hora do acerto de contas chegar, você colocará tudo o mais de lado e cumprirá com o seu dever. E então guardará no fundo de sua alma todas as pequenas lembranças daquela pessoa que você achou que conhecesse tão bem, daquela pessoa que além de companheiro foi um amante.

E aos poucos enterrará todos os beijos trocados, todas as caricias, todo sorriso safado que ele lhe dera. Enterrará no fundo de sua alma, para nunca mais se lembrar dos sussurros à noite e de como ele lhe despertava com beijos e caricias quando todos os outros já estavam dormindo.

E esquecerá Theon Greyjoy e a ultima noite que passaram juntos, a noite que ele o convenceu em mandá-lo de volta para Pike, recorrer aos Homens de Ferro o apoio final para a vitoria derradeira. Esquecerá como as mãos daquele Kraken passeou por seu corpo despindo cada peça de roupa enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido todas as palavras certas e os planos de vitoria. Esquecerá da sua própria língua provando aqueles lábios doces com gosto de vinho, e aquela pele macia com músculos definidos. Esquecerá das mãos dele ao redor de si, pressionando enquanto subia e descia, o fazendo sentir que todos os seus problemas haviam enfim terminado, porque o que ele lhe dava era o paraíso com seu toque e sua boca, e todas aquelas sensações maravilhosas de você entrando dentro dele e sentindo o calor daquele corpo apertado. E definitivamente esquecerá todos os sussurros de prazer em que _"Meu Rei" _eram as palavras dominantes.

E por tudo aquilo ele se recusava a acreditar em tal traição, mas aquilo era um fato, não uma especulação. Theon Greyjoy o traíra e ele teria que aceitar e lutar para esquecer tudo o que vivera ao lado dele. Ele enterraria todo sentimento dentro de si e cumpriria com o seu dever quando a hora chegasse, afinal ele ainda era o Rei do Norte, apesar de não ser mais o _Rei_de quem ele gostaria de ser.

Fim ...


End file.
